


The Fruit Basket

by hells_half_acre



Series: Demented'verse [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sends Draco a fruit basket</p><p>(Takes place at some point during Part 2 of Purgatory, Prophets, and Potions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fruit Basket

Draco was not expecting the fruit basket.

It was delivered by a very confused Muggle delivery man, who, apparently, had driven the road many times without ever realizing there was a very large estate on it until he got the delivery request with the exact address.

Draco laughed and said “How very strange!” and made sure to tip the man before he obliviated him.

The cellophane crinkled as Draco walked back towards the house. It was well wrapped with white tissue paper underneath, so that he couldn’t really see what was in the basket. He paused for a moment and set it down on the ground and ran some tests to see if it was cursed at all.

Non-magical, apparently. Very curious indeed.

Both Scorpius and Astoria were out that afternoon. Draco’s parents were off in their own wing of the manor and likely to remain there unless Draco summoned them. So, Draco took the basket into the sitting room and placed it on the coffee table. He sat on the couch and narrowed his eyes at it..

It did nothing.

Draco frowned and untied the cellophane from the handle, letting it fall open as it pleased. There was a card with a name on it.

 _Draco_ , it said.

Well, that was his name, so the chances that this was some sort of Muggle mistake were slim.

He picked up the card and opened it. It contained a letter in rather sloppy handwriting.

Draco only had to read the first word to have his heart leap into his throat. 

_Drake,_

_Thanks for helping Sammy while I was away. Harry told me about how your brain melted and everything - I’m glad you’re okay now. That was above and beyond, man, and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it._

_It seems there was a bit of confusion about where I was. That’s on Cas, not you, because I get that you were just going off his emotions or whatever. Long story short, I was in purgatory. I’m out now, because humans aren’t supposed to be in purgatory. So, it took a while, but I found the human escape hatch, and I’m topside again._

_Sam’s doing okay. Cas is back too. We also got ourselves a place now. So - guest rooms, if you’re ever in America._

_Anyway, I thought I’d get you a little something as a thanks, because, like I said, you went above and beyond for my brother, so, least I could do and all that.  I got you the fanciest fruit basket that I could find. It has dragon fruit in it. I’m not sure what dragon fruit is, but, come on, your name is Draco - how could I not send you dragon fruit?_

_Sam says hello, by the way, and has sent a gift along for Scorpius - it should be in the basket. I had sent everything to Harry and told him to wrap them together before he found a delivery company. So, if anything is missing or messed up, you got my permission to hex him or whatever the hell you guys do when someone needs a punch._

_If you ever need anything, you just let us know._

_Thanks again,  
_ _Dean_  

Draco stared at the letter. As usual, he couldn’t tell if he was fond of Dean Winchester or if he found him infuriating. Nor could he figure out if he was appreciative or terrified of his friendship. The Winchesters’ friendship was, by far, the most ridiculous thing that had ever happened to Draco… and Draco had once been turned into a ferret.

He placed the letter carefully to one side and pulled the tissue paper away from the contents of the basket. It was full of exotic fruit. There was also a bouquet of white gladiolus and there was a small box wrapped in white tissue paper that had Scorpius’ name written on it..

Draco stared at everything. He was more than a little dumbfounded.

So, of course this was the moment when Astoria and Scorpius came home.

“DADDY! WE’RE BACK!” Scorpius shouted as he banged open the front door and raced down the hallway.

“Shoes, young man!” Astoria yelled.

“SORRY, MOTHER!”

“You don’t have to yell, dear, I’m standing right here - honestly,” Astoria said, and Draco didn’t have to go into the hallway to know that she had rolled her eyes.

“Quiet inside voice!” Scorpius said loudly and then laughed as he passed the door to the sitting room on his way back to the shoe rack by the door. “Dad! You’re right there!”

“I am,” Draco agreed.

“Oh, hello, dear,” Astoria said, and Draco leaned back on the sofa so that he could watch her walk into the room and make her way over to him. She bent down over the back of the sofa and kissed him upside down. “What’s all this?”

“Dean Winchester has sent me a fruit basket,” Draco stated. Astoria’s eyebrows shot up and she came around the sofa to sit beside Draco, picking up the letter from the cushion as she did so. Scorpius ran up to the back of the sofa and jumped half onto it, balancing on his midsection and swinging his legs off the ground.

“That present has my name on it!” Scorpius exclaimed.

“No, it doesn’t, you must be seeing things,” Draco deadpanned.

“It does!” Scorpius argued, pointing at it. “It’s right there!”

“We’ll have to take you to the Healer - delusional, we’ll tell them,” Draco continued.

“Daaaad,” Scorpius whined.

“Yes, son?” Draco replied.

“May I open it?” Scorpius asked politely.

“You may,” Draco nodded.

Scoprius whooped and instead of putting his feet back on the ground and walking around the sofa like a civilized person, he tipped himself forward and fell face first onto the cushion beside Draco. He pulled his legs up and over the back of the sofa, and nearly kicked Draco in the head while he tried to turn himself right side up. Draco loved him.

“This is a present from Dean and Sam Winchester,” Draco said, once Scorpius was sitting properly and reaching for his gift. “Do you remember them?”

“Of course,” Scorpius replied. “You’ve told me about them.”

Which wasn’t exactly the same as remembering, Draco knew - but it was so long ago, that Draco couldn’t fault Scorpius for remembering the story instead of the people.

“Why’d they send us presents?” Scorpius asked, as he worked the black bow off the gift.

“It’s a thank you for when I helped Sam earlier this year,” Draco explained.

“When you had the headaches?” Scorpius asked, ripping away the tissue paper wrapping.

“Yes, when I had the headaches...” Draco nodded, but Scorpius wasn’t listening any more - he had torn open the wrapping and was staring at his gift, turning it over in his hands and reading the packaging voraciously.

“This is… so… COOL!” Scorpius declared. “It’s a CAR that I can MAKE!”

Draco realized that there was note tucked in with the wrapping. Scorpius had accidentally discarded it. It was in Sam’s handwriting.

“There’s a note here,” Draco told Scorpius, picking it up. Scorpius snatched it quickly out of his hand and started reading it. “Can you read it aloud, please?”

“Dear Scorpius,” Scorpius read. “This is a model car that you can build yourself. It’s the two door sport version of the car that Dean and I drive. We showed you our car once, but you were very small and might not remember. You liked it then, so I thought you might like your own little version of it. You’ll need to get your dad or mom to buy some extra stuff in order to make it - paint and plastic cement, an xacto knife - tell them to take you to a Muggle hobby shop. If you have trouble finding anything, let me know, and I’ll send you whatever you need from America. When I was a little older than you are, I used to sometimes make model kits with my Uncle Bobby. Hopefully you enjoy them as much as I did. Your friend, Sam”

Draco smiled at the delight in Scorprius’ eyes as he finished the letter.

“Well, that’s very nice of Sam,” Draco said.

“Can you help me make it, Dad?” Scorprius asked.

“I’d love to,” Draco replied. “Why don’t you take it to your room and read the instructions. You can make a list of what we need to purchase from the Muggles.”

“Okay! This is the best!” Scorprius declared, jumping off the sofa with the box and letter held tightly in his hands. He all but skipped out of the room.

Astoria threaded her fingers through Draco’s hair, pulling his attention back to her and away from the empty doorway.

“Should I be worried that another man is sending you flowers, my love?”

Draco reached forward to pick up the bouquet. “I’m sure...” he started, poking through the soft petals and coming up with nothing “...that Dean meant these for you and Potter merely forgot to add the card.”

“Of course,” Astoria replied. “That must be it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You’re just jealous that you don’t get to build a muggle car.”

“Ah, yes, you know me so well,” Astoria said, sarcastically, then she smiled and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you,” she said as she pulled away.  “I’m glad your friends are okay.”

“I love you too,” Draco replied, and he did. He had a beautiful wife, an energetic and intelligent son, and his weird Muggle friend had returned from the dead - Life might be ridiculous, but it was also good, and that was the only thing that mattered. He thought back to his conversation with Sam, about how he strived every day to make Astoria and Scorpius proud to have him as a husband and father. Sam had been correct; the most important thing wasn’t risking his life to help people, it was being there when his family needed him - listening to his wife talk about her day, helping his son build a model car - those were the things that they appreciated about him. But, as Draco looked at the fruit basket and thought about the weeks he had spent suffering from dizzy spells and recurring headaches, he realized that helping the Winchesters had given him something that Scorpius and Astoria couldn’t - it had made him proud of himself.

“Draco, do you have any idea what any of this fruit is?” Astoria asked, her brow furrowed.

“Apparently one of them is dragon fruit,” Draco replied, even though Astoria had also read the letter.

“Right, well, I’ll go do some research,” Astoria replied. She stood, kissed him once more, and then swept elegantly out of the room.

Draco stared at the fruit basket. He had no idea which ones were the dragon fruit. He didn’t know what more than half of the fruit actually were. He recognized the kiwi, but that was about it.

Mostly though, he had no idea how Dean Winchester had known that white gladiolus were his favourite flower.

 


End file.
